


Distracted

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, domestic shit, fluffy little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: Sirius forgets the deal he made with Remus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SceneryTurnedWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/gifts).



> Indulging a friend with this one :P

 

He heard the tell tail click of a lighter and felt, more than heard, Sirius inhale. It was the barest of movements, but with Remus's head in Sirius's lap, it didn't take much for him to notice.

"Put it out Sirius."

Remus didn't look up from his book when he gave the quiet command. They were nestled on a window seat. Remus laying down half in Sirius's lap while the other man leaned up against the window.

If Remus had looked up, he would have seen Sirius's look of betrayal.

"C'mon Remus, don't make me beg." 

Remus turned a page, unimpressed at the pleading tone. His eyes flickering over the words on the page as he spoke.

"We have a deal. You agreed you wouldn't smoke when you're with me."

It had come after seeing a muggle anti-smoking campaign on the street. They paused to take in the poorly executed public service announcement. Remus gave Sirius a pointed look, who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s seriousness.

“We're wizards Moony, pretty sure there’s cures and shit for lung cancer.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Like how there's a cure for my condition?"

At that Sirius grew quiet and the deal was struck.

The memory vanished and Sirius sighed and dabbed the cigarette out on the windowsill, it singed the wood.

At that, a pained noise emanated from Remus. The only acknowledgement came from Sirius distractedly trailing his fingers through Remus’s hair. Sirius glanced out the window at the foggy Sunday morning .A perfect morning for a walk. For a moment, the thought quieted him.

But only for a moment 

"It's not fair really Moony, I'm with you all the time."  

Remus folded the book down to his chest. Reaching up, he took Sirius’s hand and pressed his lips against the inside of his wrist. At the sound of Sirius's soft inhale, Remus smiled and whispered, “Exactly”, before he released his hand and returned to his book.

"You're an asshole." Sirius muttered. Leaning down, he took the book from Remus's hands and tossed it aside.

He didn't bother to look where it landed after he threw it. His attention was otherwise occupied.


End file.
